Memoria
by Ulquii
Summary: El hecho de haber perdido la memoria no solamente ayudó a expresar sus sentimientos. También los hizo pedazos.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, una vez más :3

Aquí Ulquii con una historia de tres partes x3

Este fic se localiza entre el episodio 30 y 31, lo que yo creí que podría suceder con Lysandro después del accidente, con un gran toque de drama, representativo de las telenovelas mexicanas (? :v

En cualquier caso, espero disfruten de la lectura :3

*Amour Sucre es propiedad de ChiNoMiiko y Beemov*

* * *

Volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando relajarme.

La clase ya había comenzado y la lectura del profesor Fárres se escuchaba lejana, como simples balbuceos. Suspiré pesadamente y miré por la ventana, viendo el cielo con atención disimulada. No podía concentrarme.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde el accidente de Lysandro, y las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, a costa de su asiento vacío, el cual se mantenía mucho más solo al estar junto al de Castiel, vacío por decisión suya.

Recargué mi mentón en mi mano, comenzando a sentir la angustia volver a mi pecho.

No podía creer que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera, no podía creer que Lysandro había sido víctima de un accidente justo frente a mis ojos. Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo gritar su nombre cuando ya era demasiado tarde para que se percatara del auto que venía hacia él, sin tiempo de esquivarle.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas aunque el profesor Fárres aún no daba el permiso de que se retiraran, a lo que terminó por darse por vencido y empezó a recoger las cosas de su escritorio con aire resignado.

Me levanté en automático y sólo puse mi mochila sobre mi hombro siendo que no había sacado nada para la clase. Salí del salón con aire ausente y caminé sin ánimos por el pasillo, saliendo del instituto.

—¡Sucrette!

Me detuve en medio del patio y giré mi cabeza, viendo a Rosalya correr hacia mí con pasos apresurados.

—Rosa...—murmuré girándome a ella cuando se detuvo frente a mí y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—P-perdona... no e-estoy acostumbrada a correr...—dijo aun dando bocanadas mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y luego se enderezó a mí—... Leigh acaba de llamarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron levemente ante el nombre de su novio. Sabía lo que significaba: Noticias de Lysandro.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunté mirándola con ansiedad, casi desesperación y ella sonrió levemente.

—Despertó.

Nos encontramos con Castiel en la cafetería, éste viendo constantemente su celular antes de ver que caminábamos hacia él.

—Castiel—le llamó Rosa, ganándose su atención.

Se separó de la pared de la que estaba recargado y caminó hacia nosotras.

—Tu mensaje—fue lo primero que dijo con voz ronca, como si recién se hubiese despertado—, ¿Lys despertó?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y luego revisó su celular.

—Leigh dijo que permitirían visitas a partir de las 4.

—Falta una hora para eso—murmuré mirando al suelo y sentí una palmada pesada en mi cabeza.

Castiel había puesto su mano en mi cabello.

—Habrá que esperar en el hospital—aseguró mirando a Rosalya, aunque las pequeñas caricias que daba a mi cabeza no se detenían—. Vamos, es seguro que a Leigh lo dejan entrar antes.

Sonreí levemente y asentí, comenzando a seguirlos de camino al hospital, teniendo un poco de alivio en mi pecho.

Volví a suspirar mirando por la ventana, sentada en el pasillo blanco con olor a medicamento. Castiel se mantenía en silencio, con los ojos pegados en el piso y la cabeza entre las manos. Rosalya estaba con Leigh al fondo del pasillo, más cercanos a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Lysandro.

Me encogí en mi espacio, deslizándome lo suficiente como para que Castiel dejara de ver el suelo con tanto detenimiento.

—... ¿Sucrette?

Le miré de reojo y negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien—contesté y tomé un mechón de mi cabello, enrollándolo entre mis dedos—, ¿cómo estás tú?

Le escuché tragar pesado y soltó un resoplido de frustración.

— ¿De qué debería preocuparme?—preguntó con un bufido— El doctor ya dijo que él está bien.

Fueron sólo daños menores, después de todo.

Volteé a él, suspirando cortamente cuando vi que volvía a ver el suelo con tanta atención que parecía tratar de encontrar su reflejo en las baldosas raspadas.

Vacilé un poco en acercar mi mano a él pero terminé por palmear su cabeza un par de veces, igual que como él lo hizo conmigo esa tarde, y también el día del accidente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás preocupado?—pregunté sonriendo con tristeza y bufó, un poco divertido.

—No lo estoy...

Mi sonrisa se amplió y revolví su cabello con burla, haciendo que se quejara y levantara el rostro a mí, enojado.

—Oye, arruinas mi cabello—soltó tomando mi muñeca y le sonreí abiertamente.

— ¿Arruinarlo? Lo arreglaba. Con tu cabello así se nota que acabas de levantarte de la cama.

Frunció el ceño y suspiró con pesadez, soltando mi mano y dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—No sólo dormir me despeina, tabla—dijo burlón, y no he podido evitar sentirme sonrojar.

—Silencio—mascullé desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Leigh Ainsworth.

Ambos volteamos en dirección a la puerta, viendo al doctor de Lysandro llamando a Leigh. Él dio una última mirada a Rosalya, apretando sus manos con una sonrisa pequeña, y después caminó hacia el doctor.

Nos hemos levantado cuando comenzaron a hablar, Leigh sólo asintiendo a lo que decía el doctor.

Sin embargo, me detuve cuando vi un poco de conmoción en la expresión de Leigh, y Castiel hizo lo mismo cuando vio que no le seguía.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó girándose a mí totalmente y sacudí la cabeza.

—Deberíamos esperar a que Leigh entre con Lys—dije por fin mirándole—, si entramos todos juntos podríamos incomodarle...

Rosa volteó a mí, siendo que escuchó lo que dije y asintió.

—Entraré con él—me contestó con suavidad—. No quiero que esté solo.

Castiel la miró fijamente cuando yo asentí con una sonrisa, y después ella se acercó a su novio, quien ya estaba solo frente a la puerta, con una mirada un poco extraña.

Ella pareció preguntarle algo, pero él no contestó, se limitó a levantar la vista a la puerta y entrar con lentitud, a lo que Rosa lo siguió sin rechistar.

—Ven—dijo Castiel haciendo un gesto con la mano, sin mirarme.

Caminó a la puerta y se detuvo donde Rosa y Leigh estaban parados antes de que el doctor les llamara, sin pensar demasiado he caminado hasta él, escuchándolo suspirar con pesadez cuando llegué a su lado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Levanté la mirada a él, notando la consternación en sus ojos, y he evitado poner mi mano en su hombro.

Yo también tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decirlo no lo haría sentir mejor.

—Estará bien, Castiel—dije con una sonrisa y me miró de reojo, asintiendo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y ambos volteamos, viendo a Rosalya salir de la habitación con la mirada perdida y pasos tambaleantes.

— ¿Rosa?

Respingó ligeramente y volteó a verme con los ojos humedecidos y una expresión de pánico.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?—titubeé a punto de acercarme a ella, pero el que Castiel se apresurara a entrar al cuarto me ha sorprendido. Rápidamente le seguí.

— ¿Quién?

Me detuve antes de entrar, reconociendo la suave voz de Lysandro desde adentro. No lograba mirarle puesto que Castiel estaba parado frente a mí, pero distinguía a Leigh parado frente a la camilla.

—Tu hermano, Lysandro—contestó con suavidad, a pesar de tener un poco de desesperación en su voz—. Soy tu hermano mayor.

Escuché un resoplido de parte de Lysandro y vi a Castiel dar otro paso al frente, por fin dejándome ver a Lysandro parcialmente.

Estaba sentado en la camilla, con un vendaje que cubría su frente y una gasa cerca de su barbilla, del lado derecho. No parecía tener más heridas, pero no podía asegurarlo siendo que tenía la sábana cubriéndole hasta la mitad del pecho.

— ¿Mi hermano?—preguntó un poco exasperado— Yo... Um...

—No me recuerdas—aseguró Leigh con tono decaído pero firme—, entiendo...

¿Que no lo recuerda? ¿No recuerda a su propio hermano?

—Lys—escuché a Castiel decir, casi obligado por sí mismo.

Leigh bajó la mirada y Lysandro volteó a Castiel, sin notar mi presencia.

— ¿Sí?—dudó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿No me recuerdas?—preguntó al ver que Lys mantenía una mirada perdida sobre él.

Lysandro se enderezó un poco, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo...—Suspiró y bajó la mirada, negando con lentitud—... Lo lamento...

Castiel bufó, y me moví un poco para ver su rostro, preocupada.

— ¿Ahora también tu memoria?—preguntó dolido a pesar de que mantenía una actitud burlona—, ¿No fue suficiente con tu maldita libreta?

—Castiel—dije girándome a él, molesta.

Solamente chasqueó la lengua y apretó sus puños al punto de poner blancos sus nudillos, me apresuré a tomar sus manos, intentando evitar que se hiciera daño.

—C-castiel...—tartamudeé mirándolo a los ojos, pero él se rehusaba a verme, tenía su mirada plantada en el suelo.

Apretó su quijada y mi corazón se aplastó sobre sí mismo, causándome dolor en el pecho. Abrí la boca para intentar decir algo y reconfortarlo, pero mi propio dolor e impacto de la situación me hacía dudar de qué decir.

Lysandro había perdido su memoria, ¿qué podía decir al respecto?

Bajé la cabeza un poco y respiré hondo para darme un poco de valor y girarme a Lysandro, quién me veía con sorpresa. Parpadeé algunas veces y quise decir algo, pero fui interrumpida.

— ¿Sucrette?

Me tensé al escucharlo murmurar mi nombre, y sentí la mirada de Leigh sobre mí, al igual que la de Castiel. Lysandro me veía detenidamente, mucho más sorprendido de lo que yo estaba.

—Sucrette—dijo esta vez con más seguridad y me volteé a él por completo, soltando la mano de Castiel.

—... ¿M-me recuerdas?

Se quedó en silencio, observándome un poco estupefacto, y bajó la mirada a sus manos, apretándolas ligeramente en la sábana.

—Eso creo.

Mi respiración se entrecortó y puse mi mano sobre mi boca, evitando que un suspiro de alivio saliera de ésta.

No. Esto no era algo para sentirse aliviado. Esto no era algo bueno. Había olvidado a Castiel, a Rosa. Había olvidado a su propio hermano. El que me recordara sólo a mí no era algo bueno.

— ¿Q-qué es...?—mi voz se apagó de repente y jadeé por lo bajo—... ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Lysandro?

Me vio con algo de desesperación en sus ojos y volvió hacia Leigh, quien me veía en silencio.

—Mi nombre—contestó volteando a mí de nuevo—. Mi nombre y mi edad.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y llevó su mano a su cabeza, sin quitar sus ojos heterocromos de mí.

—Mi cumpleaños...—susurró frunciendo el ceño y resopló suavemente—... Y tu nombre.

Mi nombre... ¿Por qué recuerda mi nombre?

— ¿R-recuerdas algo más?—pregunté con cuidado, acercándome a él con lentitud— ¿Recuerdas algo más de mí?

Parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada al suelo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres... um...

Alzó de nuevo su rostro, mirándome a los ojos.

—Eres mi compañera en el instituto—contestó en voz plana y de repente pareció corregirse al sacudir un poco la cabeza—. Mi amiga... del instituto.

Asentí levemente, bajando la mirada.

Me recordaba. Recordaba que somos amigos del instituto. Pero, ¿por qué sólo a mí? ¿Por qué no a Castiel también, su mejor amigo?

—Lo siento, yo...

Levanté la vista a él de nuevo al escuchar su disculpa, mirando sus ojos plantados en sus manos y con retazos de dolor y confusión.

—... estoy siendo una molestia...

Contuve un jadeo y no pude contestar. Sin embargo, Castiel habló antes de que alguien más lo intentara.

—Para nada—contestó tratando de ser amable a pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras—. Es sólo algo exagerado de lo que es día a día.

Volteé a verle y me sorprendí cuando puso su mano en mi hombro, dándome un poco de apoyo en silencio.

—Soy Castiel—dijo con facilidad, extendiendo su mano derecha a él, como si estuviese presentándose por primera vez—, tu mejor amigo, aunque no recuerdes.

— ¿Mi mejor amigo?—repitió con sorpresa, dándole la mano y respondiendo a su saludo.

Castiel sonrió ampliamente.

—Mejor amigo—repitió con más confianza y bufé por lo bajo, sintiéndome más tranquila.

—Yo soy Rosalya—escuchamos de repente desde la puerta y todos volteamos, viendo a Rosa parada en el portal y entrando con duda a la habitación.

Se detuvo junto a Leigh, quien no tardó en rodear su cintura, mostrándole su apoyo en silencio y con una sonrisa.

—Soy novia de tu hermano—continuó Rosalya sonriéndole con tristeza—... Y tu amiga desde hace varios años.

Lysandro se quedó viéndola en silencio, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Entiendo...

Le he mirado por unos segundos, analizándole lo mejor que pude.

Era obvio que estaba espantado, perder la memoria no es algo ligero, es grave y pesado, pero él estaba intentando tomarlo con mucha tranquilidad, algo característico de él... ¿El que haya perdido sus recuerdos no afecta su personalidad?

—Disculpen.

Todos giramos hacia la puerta, viendo que una enfermera esperaba en el portal.

—El paciente aún debe descansar—explicó con tranquilidad mientras entraba—, lo lamento pero deben retirarse.

Leigh asintió y volteó a Lys, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Mañana vendré de nuevo, ¿está bien?

Lysandro le miró un poco preocupado pero afirmó unos segundos después.

—A-adiós, Lys—dijo Rosa haciendo un gesto con la mano, y luego fue guiada por Leigh fuera de la habitación, claramente afectada.

—Hasta mañana—dijo Castiel sonriéndole y Lysandro hizo lo mismo, al parecer un poco relajado.

Dicho eso, Castiel palmeó mi hombro de nuevo y caminó a la puerta, suspiré y levanté la mirada a Lysandro, sorprendiéndome cuando le vi mirándome.

—Y-yo... Um...—titubeé un poco extrañada y me dispuse a seguir a Castiel.

Sin embargo, su mano tomó la mía y me he girado rápidamente, encontrándome con su mirada, conmocionada.

— ¿Vendrás mañana?—preguntó en un murmullo, casi temeroso, y claramente he visto el miedo en sus ojos, miedo que atribuía a estar solo en una habitación de hospital con dos personas que no recordaba, y que, por consiguiente, no conocía.

Me miró con súplica escondida en los colores de sus pupilas y sentía su mano temblar sosteniendo firmemente la mía. Apreté mis labios, un poco superada por su petición, y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Por supuesto—contesté finalmente y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, esperanzados.

—Gracias...—dijo en un suspiro, soltando mi mano.

Mi sonrisa se amplió un poco y caminé a la puerta, abrazando mi mano. Me detuve antes de salir y le miré por sobre mi hombro, sonriéndole para hacerle sentir más cómodo.

Y la última sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo sentir tener un gran peso, como si pusiera todos sus temores sobre mí, como si pusiera toda la esperanza que le quedaba sobre mí, como si pusiera toda su existencia olvidada por él sobre mí.

Pero no podía culparlo. Era yo a la única persona que recordaba, el resto eran desconocidos que decían ser sus amigos y familiares.

Era yo la única que él reconocía como una amiga.


	2. Capítulo 2

Segunda parte a la orden del día (?

Espero les guste :3

*Amour Sucre es propiedad de ChiNoMiiko y Beemov*

* * *

Parpadeé de nuevo, mirando fijamente mis manos entrelazadas. Desde hacía unos minutos había dejado de prestar atención a lo que discutían Castiel y Leigh, aunque Rosalya parecía estar en la misma posición que yo.

—En cualquier caso, ¿qué piensas al respecto, Sucrette?

Alcé la mirada a Leigh, esperando una respuesta a algo que yo ignoraba.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?—dudé sacudiendo la cabeza y Leigh frunció el ceño.

Al instante escuché a Castiel resoplar.

—Te lo repito, Leigh: Esto es demasiado para ella—soltó molesto, con un aire más irritable de lo normal—. No puedes simplemente dejarle todo el trabajo.

—No le dejo todo el trabajo—aclaró con suavidad, pero severo—. Sería al principio, nada más. Es notorio que sólo a ella le tiene confianza en este momento, te aseguro que aunque intente confiar en nosotros no le será fácil porque somos unos completos desconocidos.

—Desconocidos...—repitió Rosa, casi en trance.

Leigh volteó a ella y su tristeza fue visible al verla en ese estado. Se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos, haciéndola recargarse en él casi por completo. Rosalya no tardó en ponerse a sollozar por lo bajo, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su novio. Mi corazón se encogió.

—Esto está siendo muy difícil—murmuró Leigh con la mirada pegada al cabello de Rosa, dando largas y lentas caricias a lo largo de éste—. Pero no puedo pensar en otra forma de solucionarlo.

Castiel se ha quedado mirándole, sin siquiera una gota de comprensión en su expresión, resopló sonoramente y recargó la espalda en su silla, enojado.

—Aun así, pedirle a Sucrette que haga esto es demasiado.

—¿Que haga qué?—pregunté con un hilo de voz, y ambos me miraron.

No contestaron al instante, intercambiaron miradas y Castiel masculló por lo bajo, viendo a otra parte.

—Leigh quiere que ayudes a Lysandro a recuperar su memoria.

Abrí mis ojos un poco más, sorprendida, y mi boca se quedó abierta, sin poder articular una palabra.

—Pero sólo sería al principio—me explicó volteando a verme, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Rosa—. Lysandro sólo te recuerda a ti, eres la única a la que le tiene confianza, con quien se siente seguro.

Yo también lo había notado. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en su voz. Se sentía inseguro hablando con Leigh, escuchando a Castiel, viendo a Rosa.

Aunque tratara de controlarlo, él estaba asustado.

—Te digo que es demasiado—repitió Castiel enojado—. Y sé que esto es muy difícil, en especial para ti, pero dejar que Sucrette se encargue de todo es mucho para ella, es algo demasiado grande...

Le di una mirada y noté una extraña inquietud en sus ojos, como si hubiera algo más que él sabía y que nosotros ignorábamos, esa inquietud le hacía estar en desacuerdo, ¿por qué?

—Castiel...

—Lo haré.

Los tres voltearon a mí, más por mis palabras que por la debilidad en mi voz. Rosalya recuperó el aliento ligeramente y limpió sus ojos. Leigh me sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada. Sin embargo, Castiel pareció enfurecer mucho más.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó en tono agresivo y solté un suspiro.

—Sólo debo hablarle de ustedes, ¿no?—aclaré con una sonrisa, sin poder verles a los ojos—. Sólo debo hablarle de su vida... ¿No?

—Así es...—contestó Leigh con suavidad y levanté la vista a él—. Pero en especial de nosotros, así podremos apoyarte lo más pronto posible.

Reí por lo bajo y asentí.

—Necesitaré un poco de ayuda con eso—dije encogiéndome en mi lugar—. Soy su amiga, pero no conozco toda su vida...

—Te ayudaremos, Su...—escuché a Rosa murmurar, y en su voz se percibía su sonrisa—. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda...

—Gracias, Rosa—dije por fin mirándole y sonriéndole, a lo que su mirada se suavizó.

—Maldición—masculló Castiel de repente, levantándose de la mesa y caminando lejos de nosotros, con enojo bastante visible.

Me levanté rápidamente y di miradas fugaces a Rosa y Leigh, percibiendo que tampoco ellos sabían qué pasaba.

Le he seguido casi corriendo por el pasillo, ahora vacío y solamente iluminado por las luces blancas y frías. Logré alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al elevador y tomé su mano, a lo que se giró precipitadamente, soltándose de mi agarre.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—preguntó bajo su aliento, como si contuviera su ira.

—¿Qué sucede, Castiel?—dudé en voz acompasada y suave, tratando de calmarlo.

Se ha quedado mirándome en completo silencio, sin siquiera ademán de hablar. Suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos, viendo el techo.

—Sé por qué sólo te recuerda a ti.

Respingué sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué? ¿S-sabes algo así?—pregunté en titubeos y volteó a verme.

Sus ojos me analizaron a detalle por varios segundos, poniéndome nerviosa.

—¿C-castiel?

—Es sólo una suposición—dijo de repente y ladeé mi cabeza—. No estoy seguro si es la razón, pero es probable...

Parpadeé un par de veces, incrédula, y miré al suelo.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?—pregunté desconcertada— Si Leigh y Rosalya lo supieran, quizás podrían-...

—No.

Me paralicé ante su interrupción, firme y atemorizante, con un tono tan serio que me hizo sentir intimidada.

—No es tan simple—continuó pasando sus ojos por el pasillo, incómodo—. No es algo que sirva para resolver esto.

Dejé caer mis hombros, bastante agobiada, y bajé la mirada.

—Pero...

—Escucha, ¿sí?—me ordenó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, provocando que alzara mi vista a él—. Lysandro está confundido, perdido, vaya la ironía.

Bufé molesta ante su broma sin chiste y continuó.

—Puede fácilmente malinterpretar las cosas y eso sería muy grave.

—¿Malinterpretar?—repetí perpleja, completamente confundida con lo que me decía.

Castiel se quedó observándome a los ojos y luego suspiró, soltándome.

—Sólo... ten cuidado.

Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada frente a mí, respirando hondo una y otra vez, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarme.

Sentía la pesada mirada de Castiel sobre mí, presentía que seguía molesto, pero era difícil de saber siendo que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Quizás estaba más fruncido de lo normal, pero no me di el tiempo de analizarlo.

—Sucrette.

Volteé a mi derecha, encontrándome con la mirada de Leigh. Me veía con una sonrisa ligera, una de las más sinceras que he visto en mi vida. Intentaba apoyarme, hacerme saber que haría bien lo que me había pedido.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia mí de manera casi imperceptible.

Sólo asentí y bajé la mirada.

—Estoy lista.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró por lo bajo, dirigiendo su mano a la perilla de la puerta y golpeando suavemente ésta.

Escuché un suave "Pase", amortiguado por el grosor de la puerta, y Leigh abrió, dejándome ver a Lysandro sentado en su camilla, mirando por la ventana con profundidad.

—¿Lysandro?—dudó Leigh y su hermano por fin volteó a vernos.

Pareció quedarse un momento procesando que estábamos ahí y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

—Oh, um... Leigh—terminó pronunciando después de fruncir un poco sus cejas, como si hubiera tenido problemas para recordar su nombre.

—Hola, Lysandro—lo saludó adentrándose a la habitación, dejándome en la entrada cuando no supe qué hacer—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Lysandro le sonrió y sus ojos se posaron vagamente en mí, abriéndose ligeramente cuando hicieron contacto con los míos.

—Sucrette...

Su murmullo me puso la piel de gallina, pero le sonreí.

—Hola, Lys...

—Viniste...—dijo con un suspiro y me encogí en hombros, intentando calmar mis nervios.

—P-por supuesto—respondí, aclarando mi voz después—. Te dije que lo haría.

La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió, volviéndose encantadora y dulce. Contuve un jadeo.

—Lys.

Sus ojos se separaron de los míos, dejándome respirar, y se movieron a Castiel, detrás de mí.

—Oh, uh, Castiel—dijo un poco dudoso y el nombrado asintió.

—¿Aún tienes problemas con recordarnos?—preguntó casi con molestia y le reprendí con la mirada.

—Castiel, no seas tan insensible—reclamé fulminándolo, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verme, alzando sus hombros.

—Me temo que aún no los recuerdo, lo lamento—contestó Lysandro con tono dolido y Castiel se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro—dijo asintiendo—, pero recuerdas a Sucrette.

—¡Castiel!—exclamé, ahora enojada.

Y él desvió la mirada, chasqueando la lengua.

—Esperaré afuera—concluyó saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos helados.

¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Vendré en un momento—dijo Leigh de repente, siguiendo los pasos de Castiel fuera de la habitación—. Hablaré con el doctor.

Bajé la mirada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y oí un suspiro de parte de Lysandro, más afectado.

—Um...

Volteó a verme y desvié mi vista a la ventana, inhalando aire.

—Perdona a Castiel—dije volviendo a él otra vez—. Está demasiado extraño desde ayer...

Él me sonrió fugazmente y volteé hacia la silla a mi lado, tratando de distraerme un poco de su mirada. Tomé la silla y la acomodé junto a la camilla, sentándome después.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunté acomodando mi cabello y luego mirándole a los ojos.

—Bien—contestó sonriéndome—. El dolor de cabeza se fue esta mañana, y ya no tengo mucho ardor en mi mejilla.

Sonreí suavemente al verlo señalar con su mano la gasa bajo su pómulo y bufó por lo bajo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró mientras me veía a los ojos.

—... Confundido—murmuró firmemente—, un poco asustado.

Mi sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y sentí mis manos temblar, angustiada por el tono de su voz.

—Lysandro...

Vi un rastro de felicidad en su expresión dolida, un poco de brillo alegre en sus ojos. Pero su pequeña risa fue amarga.

—Todo esto es tan confuso...—mencionó bajando el rostro—. Es demasiado desconcertante.

Apreté mis labios y paseé mis ojos por toda la habitación, preocupada.

No sabía cómo empezar a hablar, no sabía cómo explicarle todo desde un principio, ¿cómo se suponía que le hiciera recordar su vida?

—Es normal, supongo—dije jugueteando con mis dedos, ganándome su atención—. Perdiste tus recuerdos de manera tan repentina... Te sientes perdido por eso...

Se enderezó levemente, viéndome con atención.

—Todos estamos afectados por esto—continué encogiéndome en hombros—, pero eres tú quien... debe estar pasándola peor...

Suspiró ligeramente y me pregunté en qué momento había puesto mis ojos en los de él, haciendo un contacto firme de miradas. Bajé la mía, cohibida, y reí nerviosamente.

—P-perdona...

Las sábanas hicieron un ruido pequeño cuando se movió, acomodándose en la cama.

—Castiel, él...—le oí murmurar y volví a verle con lentitud.

Suspiró cortamente, frunciendo el ceño y me enderecé para verle con más atención.

―Tu mejor amigo―aseguré, y él volteó a mí, entrecerrando los ojos con inseguridad.

―Mejor…

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí.

―Sé que parece que no es así—dije un poco nerviosa—, después de todo ustedes dos son muy diferentes en muchas cosas.

Suspiró por lo bajo y me encogí en hombros.

—Tengo entendido...—comencé de nuevo y sus ojos se posaron en mí, prestándome atención y analizando mi expresión—... que ustedes se conocieron en el instituto. Se hicieron amigos porque Castiel es guitarrista y tú eres cantante, además de que escribes tus propias canciones...

—Canciones...—repitió pensativo y asentí.

—Eres escritor, tus canciones son muy originales—dije sonriendo y luego riendo nerviosamente—. Aunque sólo se las muestras a Castiel, yo he oído un par en un concierto hace un tiempo...

Me observó en silencio y bajo la mirada.

—Comprendo—murmuró con suavidad—, ¿cómo fue el concierto?

Sonreí ampliamente cuando volteó a mi de nuevo, y pareció contagiarse de mi sonrisa.

—Fue en la escuela—expliqué divertida—, necesitábamos recaudar fondos y yo di la idea de hacer un concierto, contigo y Castiel.

Su sonrisa de alguna manera se volvió suave y melancólica, como si le entristeciera no recordarlo. Pero aun así no dejé de hablar de ello, tratando de animarlo.

—Iris, una compañera, nos ayudó en la banda porque sabía tocar la guitarra—dije acomodándome en la silla—, y Nathaniel, el delegado principal, ayudó tocando la batería.

Bufé cuando recordé el asunto de Armin y Guitar Hero, pero sacudí la cabeza y miré al techo.

—Castiel no quería que Nathaniel tocara la batería—expliqué—, ellos no se agradan para nada, así que fue una gran sorpresa que ninguno se hiciera daño durante los ensayos.

Me sonrió y jugueteé con mis pulgares, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de su expresión.

—Aunque Nath en un ensayo le tiró las baquetas a Castiel porque lo tenía harto de sus comentarios—recordé haciendo una mueca y Lysandro bufó—. Pero fuera de eso, todo fue un éxito.

Me quedé observándolo, al igual que él a mí. Apreté mi boca, reparando en que nos mirábamos en completo silencio, y desvié la mirada.

—U-uh...—intenté pensar en qué más hablar y respingué—... Ah, Rosalya fue quien diseñó los trajes del concierto.

Lysandro ladeó su cabeza, mirándome atentamente.

—Todos estaban bastante nerviosos con los trajes porque algunos mostraban mucha piel—dije encogiéndome en hombros cohibida—. En especial Castiel y Nathaniel, tú parecías bastante acostumbrado a las locuras de Rosa.

Contuve una risa y la sonrisa de él se agrandó un poco, alcanzando a iluminar sus ojos.

—Rosalya incluso hizo un vestido para mí—dije sonriendo—, sólo porque yo di la idea y ayudé a organizar parte del evento...

—Me imagino...—le oí murmurar y me volví a verle—... que fue fantástico.

Relajé mi expresión al verle más tranquilo y dejé caer mis hombros, suspirando.

—¿Quieres que te hable de algo más?—pregunté acomodando mi cabello, sintiendo que su mirada se volvía mucho más estudiosa en mis acciones.

—... De lo que gustes—contestó bajando un poco su rostro, sin quitar su vista de mí.

Y por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa ante sus ojos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tercer y último capítulo.

Espero les guste ;u;

*Amour Sucre es propiedad de ChiNoMiiko y Beemov*

* * *

Los días han pasado sin muchas novedades. Casi todos nuestros compañeros de clase habían ido a visitar a Lysandro, convenientemente después de que yo misma le había hablado de cada uno de ellos, intentando no pasar ningún detalle. En cada visita yo estuve presente a petición de él, explicando que se sentía mucho más cómodo que estando a solas con ellos.

La actitud de Castiel volvió a la normalidad a los pocos días, ahora visitaba a Lysandro casi diario y tendía a acompañarme cuando iba por mí misma de visita. A veces interrumpía en nuestras conversaciones con comentarios u opiniones suyas, generalmente negativas, pero no volvió a ser grosero con Lysandro ni le repitió algo con respecto a su amnesia, sólo sus típicas bromas sobre su libreta perdida.

Leigh y Rosa visitaban a Lysandro cada día que tenían la tienda libre y se quedaban hasta tarde con él, hablando sobre cómo son las cosas entre ellos, sobre su pasado, generalmente. Y la madre de Lysandro llegó a tomar muy bien la situación de su hijo a pesar de que era una situación difícil, se mantuvo muy serena y tranquila cuando vio a Lysandro por primera vez, pero después de la visita la encontré llorando en brazos de Leigh, quien la trataba de reconfortar al abrazarla con cariño y acariciar su cabeza y espalda. Estaban pasando por un momento muy complicado.

Cuando Lysandro se sintió con más confianza al estar con Leigh, éste le reveló sobre la enfermedad de su padre, explicando que desde antes de su accidente estaba grave e internado en el hospital. Por ahora él se sentía mejor, pero no sabía sobre lo ocurrido con Lysandro, y temían que el decirle podría hacer que su estado empeorara.

Pero después de unos días, su salud se vio bastante estable y él mismo preguntó la razón de que su otro hijo no le haya visitado últimamente, siendo que lo hacía diario antes. Entonces no tuvieron más remedio que hablarle de lo sucedido, con Lysandro presente para denotar que estaba bien a pesar del accidente.

Sin embargo, no pudieron confesar sobre el asunto de la amnesia.

En cuanto a Nina, fue a visitarle ahogada en sus propias lágrimas y sollozos. Se disculpaba una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido aunque sabía que Lysandro no lo recordaba. Ella estaba devastada, y prometió darle su espacio de ahora en adelante, aunque casi cada tres días iba al hospital a dejarle algún regalo, como flores, chocolates e incluso un peluche. Lysandro admitió sentirse incómodo por su insistencia al disculparse, pero era obvio que estaba agradecido de sus buenas intenciones y siempre que ella estaba presente él le sonreía todo el tiempo.

Y Lysandro se sentía ya mucho más cómodo, y sabía casi todo sobre su pasado gracias a todos los que hablaban de ello. Ya podía hablar con toda normalidad con todos, teniendo esa personalidad elegante que siempre había poseído.

Todo había regresado a la normalidad, pero me temía que sólo para nosotros. Hablábamos con tanta facilidad con Lysandro, y él nos contestaba de la misma manera que la mayoría creyó que la amnesia había sido un simple efecto secundario, que ya había desaparecido. Pero Lysandro aún no recordaba nada, aun cuando su comportamiento y manera de hablar haya vuelto a ser como era antes del accidente.

Lysandro seguía sin recordar al resto, y era a mí a quien proporcionaba sus miedos e inseguridades, la mayoría centrados en la confianza que todos le tenían a pesar de no recordarles.

Inhalé aire, disipando mi nerviosismo, y di un par de golpes a la puerta frente a mí. Escuché ligeramente el permiso para pasar y abrí la puerta, asomándome primero antes de entrar.

—Sucrette—murmuró Lysandro, parado en medio de la habitación, ya vestido y acomodando su corbatín en el cuello de su camisa.

Me encogí en hombros y entré con duda al cuarto.

—¿Ansioso?—pregunté sonriéndole cuando cerré la puerta y él me sonrió igual.

—Eso creo—contestó suavemente y se giró a mí por completo—. Gracias por aceptar mi capricho.

Sonreí más al notar un poco de timidez en su voz y negué con la cabeza.

—No hay problema—dije subiendo mis hombros—. Me alegra poder hacer más por ti.

Bajó la mirada, aún con la pequeña sonrisa sobre su boca, y cerró los ojos un par de segundos, suspirando.

Volteó a mí de nuevo de manera fugaz y dirigió sus ojos a la ventana, casi cohibido.

—¿Lysandro?

Se enderezó levemente y terminó de atar su corbatín, para después tomar su saco de la silla junto a la camilla. Lo observó por unos segundos y me percaté que apretó sus puños un poco.

—Estoy nervioso.

Suspiré por lo bajo para contener un bufido y ladeé la cabeza.

—Estarás bien, Lys—aseguré, pero sólo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Aunque siga sin memoria?

Mi sonrisa desapareció, y en su lugar una angustia me cubrió el pecho, dificultando mi respiración por un par de segundos.

Respiré hondo y caminé hacia él hasta quedar frente a él a pocos centímetros, ganándome su mirada fija y temblorosa. Me atreví a tomar su mano y vi un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque su expresión de preocupación no cambió.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo—murmuré bajando la mirada a su pecho y suspirando después—. Sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros.

Su mano estrechó un poco la mía y su pulgar acarició mis nudillos, haciéndome contener la respiración un momento.

—S-sé que estás asustado—continué tratando de ignorar la dulzura en su contacto—, sé que estás nervioso porque no recuerdas el resto de tu vida, a tu familia, o a tus amigos...

Suspiró por lo bajo y parpadeé un par de veces, concentrándome en mis palabras.

—Pero siempre serás Lysandro—finalicé, bufando—, siempre serás nuestro Lysandro.

Sus roces en mi mano se detuvieron y dirigí mi vista a ésta, delicadamente entrelazada a la suya.

—Puede que no recuperes tu memoria—dije cerrando los ojos—, pero eso no cambia que seas tú porque sé que no eres tus recuerdos, Lysandro, tú eres tú. Y créeme que nosotros no dejaremos de apoyarte en ningún momento, porque eres familia, compañero... amigo...

Escuché un bufido amargo salir de sus labios y abrí los ojos, desconcertada. Pero no tuve tiempo de levantar la vista por mí misma cuando Lysandro llevó su otra mano a mi barbilla aunque tuviera su saco colgando de su antebrazo. Alzó mi rostro para que le viera a los ojos, y su boca se estiró un poco en una sonrisa, observándome detenidamente y sin signo de la timidez que tenía en su voz cuando entré a la habitación.

—Perdona—se disculpó en un murmullo, pero no percibí ningún tipo de arrepentimiento—, te he hecho cargar con todos mis pensamientos y te he angustiado...

Su pulgar se paseó por mi mentón y mejilla cuando deslizó su mano hasta mi pómulo, aún observándome con atención. Y quise decirle que no se disculpara, interrumpirle y explicarle que no era nada a comparación de lo que había hecho por mí desde que le conozco.

—... pero continuaste a mi lado—concluyó con un suspiro, adentrando su mirada en mis ojos y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—, continuaste apoyándome.

Sonreí un poco, sus ojos desviándose de momento a mi boca pero volviendo a mi vista velozmente, casi con precaución.

—Es mi trabajo, ¿no?—dije divertida, y su sonrisa se contagió de mi tono—. Mi trabajo como la única amiga que recuerdas.

Dejó caer su mano de mi rostro, soltando un suspiro pesado, agotado. Rápidamente dejó ir mi mano y pegó su vista a la ventana, acomodando su corbatín de nuevo por nerviosismo o incomodidad.

Parpadeé un par de veces, perpleja por su cambio de humor repentino, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—¿Lysandro?—dudé en voz baja, temerosa de su mirada dura hacia el jardín fuera de la habitación.

Apretó la mandíbula antes de bajar la mirada al suelo y luego de nuevo a mí, suavizando sus ojos sobre los míos.

—No es nada—contestó en tono suave, contenido.

Mordí mi labio inferior y bajé el rostro, repasando mis líneas, intentando adivinar qué fue lo que le molestó. Sin embargo, Lysandro puso su mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello con afección, a lo que me encogí un poco en mi lugar y alcé mi cara a él.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó sonriendo otra vez, adquiriendo de nuevo ese humor gentil y encantador.

Lo observé en silencio y asentí, sintiendo sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabello y finalmente tallando las puntas con ternura.

—Vamos...

Salimos del hospital sin ningún problema, a pesar de que Lysandro no era acompañado por un familiar suyo sino conmigo. Me imagino que Leigh había explicado al doctor de la situación y que sería yo quien fuese por él al hospital. Eso mismo había ayudado a Leigh y a su madre a organizar una pequeña reunión sorpresa para la llegada a casa de Lysandro. Así que era yo la encargada de llevarlo para que la sorpresa no se arruinara.

—¿Pasa algo?

Volteé a mi lado, encontrándome con su mirada sobre mí mientras caminábamos por la acera, en dirección al parque.

—No, nada—contesté frunciendo mis cejas al mirar al frente, desconcertada.

Por alguna razón las palabras y advertencia de Castiel llegaron a mi mente, llenándome de perplejidad al encajarla como rompecabezas al comportamiento de Lysandro.

—Lysandro—le hablé al tiempo que cruzábamos el enrejado del parque, y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Sí?—dudó con extraño tono de satisfacción, con una sonrisa formada desde que pronuncié su nombre.

—¿Por qué me recuerdas?—pregunté alzando mis hombros, aunque sonase curiosa a sus oídos.

Detuvo su andar de a poco y dejé de caminar cuando lo vi parado a mis espaldas, a un par de metros de mí.

—Por qué...—repitió con la mirada perdida sobre mí, sin expresión en su cara.

Me tensé y presentí que mi pregunta estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

—Q-quiero decir...—intenté corregirme, pasando mis ojos por el piso sin encontrar qué más decir para justificarme—... M-me ha confundido mucho que me recordases a mí cuando llevas más tiempo conociendo a otras personas, como tu hermano, o como Castiel...

Sus párpados cayeron ligeramente sobre sus pupilas, oscureciendo un poco su color pero conservando un aire intenso. La respiración se me cortó.

—P-perdona—me disculpé de repente, bajando el rostro al suelo, un poco conmocionada—, quizás ni siquiera tú lo sepas. Lo lamento...

—Lo sé.

Respingué, sorprendida por su firmeza. Y me paralicé cuando se acercó un poco más a mí, quedándose a escasos centímetros de mí, mirándome hacia abajo por su altura.

—Sé por qué sólo te recuerdo a ti...

Contuve un jadeo y me enderecé, dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuese a explicarme. ¿Tendría parecido a lo que Castiel pensaba, aunque para mí seguía siendo un misterio?

—¿Por qué...?—dudé en un murmullo y él suspiró por lo bajo, llevando su mano a mi rostro con lentitud y acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Aunque no recuerdo mi vida, ni la forma en la que te conocí, tu modo de hablar, tu voz, tu mirada... Todo me parece tan familiar... Al igual que tu amabilidad conmigo, tu manera de moverte, tu risa...—dijo con suavidad, sonriendo lentamente—. Todo lo referente a ti, a tu persona, se ve tan claramente tras mis ojos, a comparación de lo borroso y grisáceo en el resto...

Parpadeé, perpleja, de repente insegura y conmocionada por su gentil contacto en mi cara, por la ternura en su mirada, por su elegante y dulce sonrisa, ¿qué era lo que pasaba por su mente?

—Recuerdo el desconcierto que me dabas y la curiosidad que tenías por mí cuando nos conocimos—explicó frunciendo un poco su entrecejo y pasando su pulgar bajo mi ojo—. Recuerdo la tristeza que alguna vez compartimos, recuerdo las lágrimas caer de tus ojos en ese momento...

Una sola memoria llegó a mi cabeza, y era cuando Castiel fue engañado por Debrah, cuando lloré en los brazos de Lysandro.

—... Recuerdo... el miedo que tuve cuando en algún momento te perdí de vista... Y luego pude encontrarte entre el humo de un edificio, aunque realmente no recuerdo lo que sucedió entonces...

Apreté mis labios, con la imagen de Castiel y Lysandro frente a mí, aturdidos al verme tambalearme a ellos cuando volví por el artículo del periódico al aula de ciencias, después de que una explosión en el laboratorio nos obligara a evacuar.

—Recuerdo también... tu preocupación y comprensión por mi comportamiento... por algo que tenía rondando en mi mente... Tu... dulzura y apoyo...

Jadeé al recordar lo que pasó en la exposición de arte, en el laboratorio. La cercanía que mantenía conmigo y la intensidad en sus ojos en ese momento era idéntica a lo que me dedicaba ahora.

Y al percatarme, ha tenido el mismo efecto en mí. El nerviosismo y desconcierto me ha dejado mucho más congelada. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

—Recuerdo todo eso—explicó con lentitud, acercándose un poco más a mi rostro—. Recuerdo todos mis sentimientos por ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho más y temblé ligeramente. Quise interrumpirle y abrí mi boca para hacerlo pero me había quedado sin palabras. Él dirigió sus ojos a mis labios y me apresuré a cerrarlos.

—L-lysan...

—Me gustas.

Y podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, escucharla en su voz, sentirla en las caricias en mi mejilla.

Respiré forzadamente y de alguna manera pude poner mi mano sobre su hombro, empujándome un poco lejos de él, intentando darme espacio para recuperar el aliento. Bajé la mirada a mis pies, a la punta de mis zapatos, y mi mano alejando a Lysandro se convirtió en una especie de ancla para sostenerme en pie. Mis rodillas se doblaban sin control.

—¿S-sucrette?

Puse mi otra mano en su pecho en cuanto sentí que iba a volver a acercarse, quizás para ayudarme, pero deteniéndolo en el acto y tratando de evitar que viese mi rostro, porque una sola mirada a mi expresión podría hacerle malinterpretar.

—¿Qué...?

—L-lysandro—titubeé aunque intenté que mi voz no fuese temblorosa—, l-lo lamento...

Se enderezó un poco, podía sentir su fija mirada sobre mi cabeza, aun cuando lo único que podía ver era mi cabello sobre mi cara.

—... Lo... ¿lamentas...?—comenzó en un susurro, inocente y confundido—, ¿P-por qué...?

Tragué pesado en mi intento de deshacer el enorme nudo en mi garganta, que evitaba que respirase correctamente y hablase con firmeza. Respiré hondo como me fue posible en esas condiciones y levanté el rostro a él, enfrentándome a su mirada con cobardía en la mía.

—Y-yo...—murmuré, examinando su expresión; sus cejas fruncidas en preocupación, su boca en una casi imperceptible mueca de conmoción, sus ojos quebrados observándome con atención. No podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y no quería decir esto sin verle a los ojos—... t-tengo novio...

Sus párpados se alzaron un poco más, mostrando pequeña parte de lo blanco de sus ojos. Su mano izquierda, que se mantenía en el aire con ademán de sostener mi hombro, cayó sin energía hasta su lado, balanceándose un poco.

—... Novio...—repitió más para sí mismo que para que yo le oyera, y me obligué a quitar mi mano de su hombro, retrocediendo un paso para tratar de mantener la distancia.

Escuché su respiración irregular, aun cuando no había movimiento en su rostro. Me observaba, aturdido, alterado, con miedo.

—L-lo siento—tartamudeé con un hilo de voz y traté de decir algo más pero me ha interrumpido.

—¿Quien?

Me sobresalté, apretando mi mandíbula con fuerza. Lysandro me veía con firmeza, aunque su expresión se veía tensa y dolida. Parecía intentar componerse.

—¿Q-quién...?—preguntó tembloroso a pesar de su fija manera de mirarme.

Bajé la mirada, cohibida y presionada.

—C-castiel...—respondí, cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados.

No me sentía capaz de mirarlo, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme su expresión. Todo lo que podía sentir sobre mí, aplastándome, era la angustia. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Era esto el porqué Castiel se veía tan intranquilo después de la primera visita, el porqué no quería que le ayudase de esa manera, el porqué se comportó tan extraño y agresivo los primeros días. Era esto el porqué Lysandro me daba tal atención, tal cariño, aun cuando no era la única en la habitación cuando visitaba.

Y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que ese aprecio había estado ahí desde hace tiempo, desde antes del accidente.

Llevé mi mano a mi cabeza, temiendo caer al sentir un repentino mareo. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diese cuenta?

Y al alzar la mirada a Lysandro, un poco asustada, le he visto viéndome fijamente, con una expresión tan en blanco que parecía haberse percatado del comportamiento entre Castiel y yo.

—Castiel...—repitió dándome una sonrisa rápida pero sin poder sostenerla mucho tiempo y frunciendo el ceño—, ¿mi mejor amigo?

Me quedé congelada, y asentí una vez, tragando pesado.

—N-nadie lo sabía, Lys...—dije encogiéndome en mi lugar—. No lo habíamos dicho a nadie...

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios y quise que la tierra me tragase.

—A-así que... aunque recordases sobre antes del accidente... No lo sabrías...

Escuché el pasto crujir en mi dirección y, al ver los zapatos de Lysandro frente a los míos, levanté la mirada de golpe, de repente siendo rodeada por uno de sus brazos y el otro sosteniendo mi rostro con cuidado por la barbilla. Sin embargo, me he sorprendido de ver que guardaba su distancia.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó instantáneamente, casi de manera mecánica—. No debí...

Se cortó a mitad de frase, carraspeando su garganta y apretando sus labios.

—N-no debí malinterpretar...

Contuve la respiración, dándome cuenta que estaba sosteniéndome de él con fuerza. Mis piernas habían dejado de responderme.

¿Fue por esto que él se acercó ahora? ¿Para evitar que cayera al suelo?

—L-lysandro...

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sacudió la cabeza levemente, dando un suspiro corto.

—No hables... lo comprendo...

—P-pero, Lys...

Me estremecí cuando su pulgar cayó en mi boca, deteniendo su movimiento al igual que mi voz con un simple contacto.

—Quiero besarte—murmuró, viendo mis labios fijamente pero luego volviendo a mis ojos—. Pero no es algo que haría sin tu consentimiento...

Quitó su dedo de mis labios y alejé un poco mi rostro de él, tratando de verle con más atención. Entonces me percaté de la tristeza en su mirada.

—No te haría algo así a ti—susurró acomodando mi cabello discretamente, soltando poco a poco mi cintura al verme más estable—. No le haría eso a Castiel.

Mi boca se torció en una mueca y sólo pude apretar mis puños en su ropa. Se veía tan frágil, con los ojos pegados a los míos con una mirada quebrada y cristalizada, con una sonrisa casi invisible en la boca ocultando silenciosos sollozos, con una expresión tan descompuesta pero serena que me hacía dudar de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y no pude evitar pensar en mi inutilidad. No podía consolarlo, ni podía decir algo más al respecto, mucho menos mencionar que mi amistad con él era de lo más importante en mi vida.

¿Cómo se puede curar un corazón roto por desamor? ¿Cómo puedo explicarle que siempre estaré para él si en realidad amo a Castiel? ¿Cómo estoy segura de que sigue confiando en mí al ser la única persona que recuerda?

* * *

Bueno... me iré antes de que quieran matarme ;-;

Gracias por leer QwQ


End file.
